Inaugural Anime Football Game
by Dr.Evil
Summary: Final Fantasy 8 vs Sailor Moon. What more can I say? The first half is done and a halftime report too..
1. 1st Quarter

The Inaugural Anime Football League Game

The Sailor Moon Sailor Scouts

Vs.

The Final Fantasy 8 Lionhearts

Tomoe: Hello everybody, and welcome to beautiful Balamb Garden Stadium. I'm Soichi Tomoe, (don't worry, I'm the good guy version.) And with me as always, Ms. Dorothy Catalonia. I don't think you could ask for a better day for football, could you?

Dorothy: You said it, Professor. It's 88 degrees with plenty of sun and a slight breeze coming in from the north. It's the perfect day for a war…err football game.

Tomoe: The stadium is filled to capacity and all the fans are waiting to see their team, the Lionhearts, take the field. But they have to wait just a few more minutes as the teams prep up in their locker rooms.

Dorothy: At first glance, it would seem that the Sailor Scouts team would be outmatched, since it's primarily female. But that's where you'd be wrong.

Tomoe: That's right. These girls, along with Mamuro, have saved the world several times over. But that's not all. Everyone knows that Haruka Tenou is a star track runner and will be a vital asset to the team. Plus Usagi Tsukino has very impressive agility that will make tackling her that much harder.

Dorothy: But don't count out the Lionhearts just yet! They have the size and power of running back Ward Zabac, who, although may not be fast, who needs speed when you're his size? Plus, Squall Leonhart is supposed to be one of the best quarterbacks around.

Tomoe: No doubt about that. And speaking of the Lionhearts, we have our locker room reporter, Yachirobe, with their head coach, Laguna Loire.

Yachirobe: That's right, doc. (Eats a doughnut.) So, coach, what's the plan against the Sailor Scouts?

Laguna: Well, basically, we need to do three things. The first is to make sure that Haruka Tenou doesn't beat us up and down the field. Second, we need to get the ball to Ward, making a strong ground game. And finally, umm… finally… I…forgot. 

Yachirobe: Uh, thanks coach. Back to you, Tomoe.

Tomoe: All right, thank you Yachirobe. And in the Sailor Scouts' locker room, our other locker room reporter, Chad, is with the coach, or should I say coaches of the team.

Chad: Yep. I'm standing here with Luna and Artemis.

Luna: Hello Chad.

Chad: Hey. Good to see you again. So what's your plan against the Lionhearts?

Artemis: Well, first of all, we need to stop their running back, Ward Zabac.

Luna: After that, we need to make sure Haruka gets the ball, provided Usagi can deliver.

Usagi: I heard that!

Chad: Well, there you have it, straight from the source.

Tomoe: Thank you Chad. Well, Dorothy, any prediction for today's game?

Dorothy: Well, your guess is as good as mine.

Tomoe: No doubt about that. When we come back, the coin toss and the kickoff.

Today's game is brought to you by:

Kame's Cola-The drink of Super Saiyans.

International Tuxedoes-We make them for Tuxedo Mask!

Dr. Gero's Android Service-When you need something blown up fast, we're here.

Tomoe: We're back, and the team captains are standing on the 50.

Dorothy: Representing the Lionhearts: Squall Leonhart, Seifer Almasy, Quistis Trepe, and Zell Dincht.

Tomoe: And representing the Sailor Scouts, Haruka Tenou, Usagi Tsukino, Mina Aino, and Rini.

Referee: Call it in the air, Sailor Scouts. (Flips coin.)

Usagi: Tails!

Referee: Tails it is! Do you want to kick or receive?

Usagi: We'll receive!

Referee: Which goal will you defend?

Squall: Left side.

Referee: All right. Good luck ladies and gentlemen.

Tomoe: There you have it! The Sailor Scouts are setting up to receive the ball, and the Lionhearts are ready to kick it off!

Dorothy: Zell Dincht is ready to go, and here's the kick!

Tomoe: And this game is underway!

The ball sails to the 10-yard line, where Haruka is waiting for it.

Tomoe: Kicking it to Tenou was not a good idea! She at the 20, the 30, the 40, and finally is stopped Kiros Seagill at midfield.

Dorothy: Well that's exactly what Coach Loire was talking about, and Haruka Tenou showed that she means business.

Tomoe: No doubt about that. Now the Sailor Scouts have excellent field position, and they won't have to go too far before they're in field goal range.

Dorothy: But I don't think they would like to settle for a field goal. The Sailor Scouts are lined up and so are the Lionhearts.

1st and 10. Usagi hikes the ball and hands it off to Rini. She leaps over the front line and runs off down the middle.

Tomoe: Excellent move! Fujin finally stops her at the 30.

Dorothy: I hope the Lionhearts can come up with something fast, because the Sailor Scouts are walking all over them.

Tomoe: And Coach Loire is not looking very happy right now. It looks like the Scouts are going to go with the same play.

1st and 10. Usagi hikes the ball and gives it to Rini, who is promptly flattened by Seifer.

Tomoe: Ouch! Almasy read that one like a book! And it looks like Rini is a little slow getting up.

Dorothy: When you get hits like that, I wouldn't doubt it. She's going to the sidelines to take a breather.

2nd and 15. Usagi is in the shotgun formation. She hikes the ball and steps back in the pocket.

Tomoe: She had better hurry up, or else.

Dorothy: She throws it to Haruka…It's caught! She's pushed out of bounds at the 5-yard line.

Tomoe: That's a case of just plain being beaten to the ball. Haruka had the size and the speed to beat Fujin and now they are ready to score.

Dorothy: Rini's back in the game, and that could mean trouble for the Leonharts. They need to get some good stops here.

1st and goal. Usagi hikes the ball, but the play is blown dead.

Tomoe: It looks like a false start on the Scouts. And it is. So now they're at the 10.

Dorothy: This can be good, since they now have more room to work with.

1st and goal. Usagi hikes the ball and hands it off to Michiru, who laterals it to Rini.

Tomoe: What a move! Rini runs into the end zone for a touchdown!

Dorothy: That's one of those brilliant plays made by Ami Mizuno, the Scouts' play creator.

Tomoe: The extra point is up…and it's good! The score is now Sailor Scouts-7 Lionhearts-0.

Dorothy: That was a pretty quick drive by the Sailor Scouts, and they wasted very little time.

Tomoe: The teams are set up for the kickoff, and Lita Kino kicks it away!

The ball sails to the 15-yard line, where Seifer catches it.

Tomoe: Almasy's at the 20, the 25, and is stopped by Setsuna Meioh.

Dorothy: You'd have to think the Lionhearts would go with Ward Zabac on this drive.

1st and 10. Squall hikes the ball and hands it off to Ward, who smashes through the front line.

Dorothy: Ward Zabac is actually dragging a few people with him! He's finally brought down at the 35.

Tomoe: It looks like slow and steady will have to do for the Lionhearts.

1st and 10. Squall hikes the ball and hands it off to Raijin, who is hit at the line of scrimmage.

Tomoe: Bad idea by Leonhart.

Dorothy: Very. He should have stuck with Ward.

2nd and 11. Squall hikes the ball and hands it off to Ward.

Tomoe: Once again, Ward plows through for big yardage.

3rd and 2 Shotgun formation. Squall hikes the ball and steps back in the pocket.

Tomoe: He didn't go with Ward on this one! Odd, if you ask me. He's gotta hurry… He throws to Selphie, but it's way too high!

Dorothy: And now they'll have to punt the ball away. Such a waste of a good drive.

4th and 2. Zell receives the ball…

Tomoe: It's a not a good snap…and it's blocked by Haruka Tenou! They underestimated her speed and they paid dearly for it! The ball is down at the 15-yard line!

Dorothy: This is not looking good for the Lionhearts. That was a rather sloppy play, and that's what they get.

Tomoe: If the Lionhearts don't stop the Sailor Scouts on this drive, it looks like it could be a long day for them.

1st and 10. Usagi hikes the ball and steps back into the pocket.

Tomoe: It's going to be a passing play…She's looking for an open receiver…Oh! And she's hit from behind Seifer Almasy! And she's fumbled the ball! Fujin picks it up and runs with it! She's at the 30, the 40, midfield, it looks like she could take all the way…no. She's stopped by Michiru at the 15. What a play by Seifer and Fujin!

Dorothy: And that's the end of the first quarter! Listen to that crowd!

Tomoe: That play really picked up the Lionhearts! It's the end of the 1st Quarter with the score: Sailor Scouts-7, Lionhearts-0


	2. 2nd quarter

Tomoe: We're back, and it's the second quarter, where the Lionhearts are in scoring position, thanks to a brilliant defensive move by Seifer Almasy and Fujin.

Dorothy: You would have to think that the Lionhearts would go with Ward on this drive, since there is so very little ground to go.

1st and 10. Squall hikes the ball and hands it off to Ward.

Tomoe: They did indeed go with Ward on that play, and he's plowing up the middle. He stopped by a combined effort by Setsuna and Rei. That was a gain of about 7.

Dorothy: It seems it would be rather difficult to stop the Lionhearts with Ward getting yards so easily.

2nd and 3. Squall hikes the ball and hands it off to Ward again.

Tomoe: It's Ward again. This time he's stopped after a gain of 5.

Dorothy: The Lionhearts are ready to tie this one up.

1st and goal. Squall hikes the ball and hands it off to Ward.

Tomoe: It's with Ward again. And he plows into the end zone with no trouble at all!

Dorothy: That was some very smart playing by the Lionhearts.

Tomoe: The extra point is up…and it's good! That ties the game 7-7.

Dorothy: Coach Loire seems to be a bit more relaxed now.

Zell kicks the ball off.

Tomoe: Once again, Haruka Tenou gets the kickoff. She's up to the twenty…the 30, uh, oh, it looks like she could go all…the…way! Touchdown!

Dorothy: That was a very bad move on the Lionhearts. They shouldn't have let Haruka get the kickoff. Plus that was terribly sloppy playing.

Tomoe: It looks like the Scouts are going for two.

Usagi hikes the ball and drops back into the pocket.

Tomoe: She's looking for an open receiver…Looking…she's gotta hurry…

Suddenly Usagi is double tackled by Seifer and Fujin.

Dorothy: Oh, my! That's one of those hits that you just don't want to take!

Tomoe: And she's not getting up either.

Usagi is seen bawling her eyes out. Ami runs out and examines her.

Tomoe: It seems that she has a concussion!

Dorothy: That's a major blow to the Sailor Scouts, because this is the first game, and there's a lot more football that has to played!  
Tomoe: That also means that Hotaru Tomoe has to come in. Ah, my little Hotaru…

Dorothy: But that will have to wait until the next possession. So the score is now 13-7, with the Scouts leading!

Tomoe: And the Scouts are ready to kick off!

Lita kicks the ball and Seifer catches it.

Tomoe: Almasy's up to the 15, the 20…And he's tackled at the 25.

Dorothy: Not quite the best starting position, but right now, I believe that the Lionhearts should take what they get.

Tomoe: No doubt about that.

1st and 10 on the 25.

Squall hikes the ball and drops back in the pocket.

Tomoe: They're not going with Ward on this one…

Dorothy: Not this time. Leonhart's backing up, and he's looking…

Squall throws the ball to Quistis, who catches it at the 50, is tackled by Mamuro at the 45.

Tomoe: A most excellent play Leonhart and Trepe. That's a gain of 30 and another first down.

1st and 10 at the 45.

Squall hikes the ball and hands it off to Ward.

Tomoe: Zabac's plows through for a gain of about five.

Dorothy: He may be slow, but if he keeps this up, he'll be in the end zone for sure.

2nd and 5 at the 30.

Squall hikes the ball and hands it off to Ward.

Tomoe: Zabac's got running room…He's at the 20, the 15, it seems he's going to make it all the way!

Ward dives into the end zone, just ahead of Mina.

Dorothy: It is a touchdown indeed! And it would appear that the Lionhearts are going to play it safe and go for the extra point.

Tomoe: It's up, and…It's good! The Lionhearts have their first lead of the game 14-13!

Dorothy: This could be bad for the Sailor Scouts. With Usagi out, the QB position could be a little more susceptible.

Tomoe…

Zell kicks off the football, smartly guiding it towards Michiru.

Tomoe: Kaioh has it at the 10 and she going forward.

Raijin tackles Michiru at the 20.

Dorothy: That was quite a good stop by Raijin, and the Sailor Scouts have quite a ways to go before they can score.

1st and 10 at the 20.

Hotaru hikes the ball and hands it off to Rini, who is crushed by Seifer at the line of scrimmage.

Tomoe: Rini is again hit hard by Seifer for no gain.

Dorothy: I believe the Scouts will need a new plan now.

2nd and 10 at the 20.

Hotaru hikes the ball and drops back in the pocket.

Tomoe: My little girl is looking for someone…Looking…

Hotaru is sacked by Fujin.

Dorothy: That simply will not do for the Sailor Scouts. It looks like Luna and Artemis are searching for a new plan.

3rd and 20 at the 10.

Hotaru hikes the ball and drops back.

Tomoe: She's going to try again…

Hotaru flings the ball downfield and…

Dorothy: It's nowhere near Setsuna!

Tomoe: Things have spiraled downward for the Sailor Scouts. And trying to punt the ball away is by no means going to be an easy task.

4th and 20 at the 10.

Dorothy: It's a very bad snap, but Kino gets it off…Albeit not very well.

Seifer catches the ball at the 50.

Tomoe: Not a good punt at all! Almasy's at the 40, the 30…He's unstoppable! Wait! He's tackled by Hotaru at the five-yard line.

Dorothy: It doesn't seem to be much of a task for Zabac to drive it in.

1st and Goal at the 5.

Squall hikes the ball.

Tomoe: He hands it off to Zabac. No wait! It was a feint, and Leonhart runs the other way! He's in!

The crowd erupts in a roar of cheers.

Tomoe: The crowd seems to be loving every second of this!

Dorothy: Yes they do!

Zell completes the extra point.

Tomoe: And that is the end of the first half, where the Final Fantasy Lionhearts are leading the Sailor Moon Sailor Scouts: 21-13!


	3. Halftime Report

The OZ Corps. Half-time Report

Jecht: Hi, everyone, I'm the world-famous Jecht, and with me are Dende, Guardian of the Earth, and the lovely General Beatrix. Well, guys, whaddaya think of the game so far?

Dende: Well, Jecht, you can look at the score to determine how hard these two teams have been playing so far.

Beatrix: Quite right. The Sailor Scouts had a very strong showing in the first quarter, but seemed to slowly come unraveled during the second.

Dende: I believe that the loss of their starting quarterback, Usagi Tsukino, had a great deal to do with that.

Jecht: Speaking of which, let's check in with Chad in the Sailor Scout's locker room. Chad, do you have an update for us?

Chad: Hello, there Jecht. As a matter of fact I do have an update. I spoke with Luna and Artemis earlier, and they said Usagi had indeed suffered a concussion. They don't believe it's too serious, but they going have her sit out the rest of the game just in case. Back to you guys.

Beatrix: That's a good call by the coaches. Some injuries that can appear to be minor can sometimes turn out to be season ending ones.

Jecht: To true, Beatrix. Let's see what Yachirobe has for us in the Lionhearts locker room.

Yachirobe: Hey Jecht. I'm here with Coach Loire. Coach, do you have any new strategy for the next half?

Laguna: Well, Yachirobe, we're gonna keep giving the ball to Ward, since it seems that he can't be stopped. We're also going to try to keep getting pressure on the quarterback, and try to keep their wide receiver, Haruka, out of the game.

Yachirobe: (Eats a doughnut) Well, there you go guys, straight from the coach.

Jecht: Thanks Yachirobe. Well, after the break, we'll see how the other teams around the league are faring.

This half-time report brought to you by:

OZ-Corps. Oz-Corps., giving the Colonies a voice for over 50 years!

Perfect Cell's Perfect Construction. Let us build your structures, or I'll absorb you!

Einhiender Beer-Celebrating all Anime A-Holes.

Jecht: We're back and now let's go to our sportscasters at the Martial Arts Dome, Great Saiyaman and Videl, who have an update on the game between the DBZ Super Saiyans and the Gundam Wing Gundams.

Saiyaman: Hi, there Jecht! Well, so far it's been all DBZ! Goku's already thrown 4 touchdown passes in the first half!

Videl: And their defense hasn't been slouching either! They've sacked Heero Yuy 6 times and allowed only 2 first downs!

Saiyaman: And the score so far is DBZ-28, Gundam Wing-0.

Jecht: Thanks guys. Now lets go to Cosmo Canyon Stadium where Professor Hojo and Yosho have the final on the Meteors-Knights game.

Hojo: Greetings, Jecht. Well, it seems to be a good day for the Final Fantasy franchise as they disposed of the Tenchi Muyo Knights, 38-7.

Yosho: It was quite a disappointing day for the knights, only 100 yards total offense. Their only score came from an interception by Ryo-Ohki, who ran 45 yards to score.

Hojo: The Meteors, on the other hand, had an otherwise perfect day. Back to you, Jecht.

Jecht: Well, thanks guys. I'm told that the second half is about to start, so after these messages, we'll take you back to Tomoe and Dorothy.


End file.
